


Our twisted game of hide and seek

by ProjectPidgeon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Jim is a Little Shit, Kidnapping, Military Backstory, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Stalker Jim Moriarty, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectPidgeon/pseuds/ProjectPidgeon
Summary: After walking into one of Jim's little meetings with Sherlock, the readers life is now one big tactical game of survival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Let me know if you do! :)  
> Xxx

I knocked on Sherlock's door despite it being wide open as usual, but someone was with him.  
"Are you going to invite her in?" A smooth Irish voice said audibly sipping tea. With no welcome I walked in looking between Sherlock and the smartly dressed man lent back with a small tea cup raised at chest level.  
"Y/N, this isn't the time, call again." Sherlock barked. I nodded curtly not wanting to get on his bad side, I just needed to talk to him but if he's busy I can come back. He never shooed me away when he has clients, normally let's me sit in on their talks but today he was clearly agitated.  
I turned walking quietly back to the door till a hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned to see the visibly older, well dressed man holding my wrist gently in a strong grasp. I looked up at him puzzled.  
"Come sit awhile." He said coolly leading me to sit upon the arm of the chair he had previously sat upon. He sat beside me releasing my wrist slowly. I stood turning back to him.  
"I have to go, Sherlock doesn't want me here." I muttered at the man as his chocolate brown eyes search my own and studied my face.  
"Y/N, I'm sure you can stay awhile now that you've met." Sherlock glared at me before returning a stony stare at the man beside me as I moved to sit back on the sofa across from the two chairs.  
"Since you've met now there's no point you leaving." Sherlock remarked. I looked at him, why is he acting like this, he never pays this much attention to clients.  
They went back to speaking between themselves, the man opposite Sherlock kept glancing at me, catching my eye a few times.  
"Well I'll be seeing you soon Sherlock, the fall is coming." The man chimed tossing the apple he had been cradling to Sherlock who caught it with ease, turning it in his hand.  
The well dressed man nodded at me with a light smile before making his way down the stairs with a light skip in his step. 

 

"Who was that?" I asked seeing Sherlock looking at the apple with scrutiny.  
"I O U" Sherlock said aloud apparently taking no notice of my question. "I O U?" He said again now turning the apple to show me. Carved into the skin of the apple was just the letters I O U.  
"Well he certainly owes you a new apple." I said deadpanning him.  
"Oh that was Moriarty, stopped by for a spot of tea." Sherlock said finally answering my question. Crap.  
"Like Moriarty the master criminal, Jim Moriarty?" I said cursing to myself no wonder Sherlock wanted me out, he'd already strapped bombs to John, a child, an old woman and God knows who else.  
"Yes Y/N, the one that'll have seen you and found a puzzle just waltzing into my apartment for him to solve!" Sherlock sounded angry.  
"What do you mean a puzzle, I didn't say anything." He got up making his way over to me, when I stood to try to make us more level he tilted his head to look down at me challengingly.  
"I mean. Y/N that you surveyed the room, subconsciously searching for exits, and weapons but not once held yourself as if you were from a military background." Sherlock sighed exasperated turning and throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.  
"Oh, but he couldn't know me right." I said hoping to God that the didn't.  
"No he doesn't know of you nor your past but don't you think it'll be so easy to find." Sherlock stated pouring himself another tea without so much of a glance in my direction.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to know that you had a psychopath sitting with you." I said slumping back on the sofa. The fear settled in my chest, if he can find out then so could anyone else after me could find me, he'd be painting a target across my life.  
"Yes well that could have just put your life at risk." He grumbled.  
"Sorry Sherlock." I said looking at him as he sat down next to me.  
"It's not your fault really, you just chose the worst moment to visit. What was it that you needed by the way, you came in looking flustered, it furthered his interest in you though?" Sherlock inquired showing his interest even if he really didn't care. Since having more friends around him he's worked on his social skills.  
"I..I. John made me go to counselling and I had a go at him over it after I visited because the therapist thought he was my guardian or carer and discussed it with him afterwards. He knows that I've been having problems recently." I explained quickly. Sherlock already knew what was going on, I had visited a few weeks prior and he had sat there deducing everything from my body language and my state.  
"Ah yes, I can see how that would be an issue." He stated plainly.  
"Yes Sherlock it is a small issue! John knows and then I shouted at him." I said in a sharp tone.  
We both looked at each other and nodded, we both know we don't need to talk further, he can deduce it and I can just take some time to think about what he's thinking.  
After awhile of us sitting in silence I stood. "Thank you Sherlock" I hugged him quickly, I had forced him to get used to human contact with me and now it was custom to hug then depart.  
"Goodbye Y/N, I'll see you soon." Sherlock smiled taking a hold of my hand and pressing something into my palm, hidden in a hand shake.  
I left without another word.  
I jogged home quickly watching the people around me as I went. I got home and closed the curtains casually before dropping to the floor.  
I opened my hand seeing a small plain phone with a post it note attached. 'He has surveillance in my apartment, we comb through every few weeks.' Below that was two numbers, one was Sherlock's back up number for emergencies the other was one I hadn't come across before.  
Okay he's seen Moriarty as a bigger threat than I anticipated him being, clearly he's not one to just give out details, I've avoided that for years.  
A text message came through on my normal phone. "Very nice to meet you, but you seem to not want to properly acquaint yourself, no proper introduction and the rest was lies. JMx  
Well damn. I text Sherlock quickly. "He's messaged me. Do I respond?" My instincts told me ignore him, don't give him anything else about me.  
"Don't play his game, not yet he'll engage too quickly if you respond." Ok so Sherlock knows he's going to play a game, he likes games, Sherlock was dragged into his web of games.  
"OK, apologies to John on my behalf." I text back knowing full well Sherlock wouldn't.  
Ok just have to keep this up till Sherlock finds away out of it.  
I cooked a small meal and headed to bed ignoring everything around me, it can wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins, how will the first match play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter yay!!

I woke up at three, an hour early. Still I can just go for a run earlier today. After running through the streets of London for at least an hour I arrived home. Immediately I was back on high alert trying to steady my panted breath. Someone was in the house.   
I pulled my concealed gun from behind the picture frame, taking a spare clip from the hole and recovering it.   
I made my way round the downstairs rooms slowly making sure ever room was cleared till I heard a cough from inside the kitchen. " I'm in here, as entertaining as it is to have you creep about, please the gun, it's not necessary." Moriarty said exasperated. He turned as I rounded the corner, gun aimed to his head.   
"OH but Moriarty how did you get in here?" Moriarty squeaked, pretending to imitate my voice.   
"I already know how you'd have gotten in, but I want to see you to leave. NOW!" I snarled at him. He just grinned back at me.   
I took a step closer making a point of the gun pointed at him. "Ooo jeez I'm so scared. Sherlock told you not to engage and here we are." He said cockily, I pulled the trigger firing one shot at his face. He chuckled darkly as the gun fired a small pellet barely making a meter distance between us. A bullet entered through the window, shooting the gun from my grasp as it lodged in my hand. A red dot danced along my chest before settling on my arm as I held my hand protectively to my chest covering the fresh wound as blood trickled along my arm.   
Moriarty held an arm up and the red dot moved to my feet. He had a bloody sniper positioned in the window a story up from my kitchen. I launched at Moriarty, jumping and gripping his head ready to lift the burden of life from him till we were both tackled to the ground.   
Bullets came flying through the window and John rolled from on top of the two of us. I grabbed Moriarty pinning him beneath me. His face was filled with shock before it was replaced with a wolfish grin, ready to devour his prey. A dark chuckled filled my ear as he moved to whisper in my ear, making my blood run cold.   
"I imagined this the other way round, but this works." He said nibbling along my ear as he held me there with his legs wrapped round my hips. I pushed against him fighting his grip when he started to release me. I kept the movements up till I had the upper hand and I thrust my elbow down into his face.   
He blindly flung his fist, connecting with my face as I rolled off, watching him cover his now very bloody nose. Pressing a handkerchief to it whilst glaring at me.   
He got up pulling me into his side as John tried to see to my hand. Lestrade looked on horrified, seeing the mess that we'd all made, Sherlock stepped between us and John.   
"Moriarty let her go, she has nothing of any interest." Sherlock reasoned.   
"Oh to the contrary, she's fascinating Sherlock, truly a beautiful puzzle. Now let us go without further confrontation and we'll be on our way." He said plainly.   
"Y/N's not going with you." Sherlock said.   
"Woah we can't just let one of the most dangerous criminal mastermind to just walk out of this!" Lestrade interrupted earning a glare from both John and Sherlock.   
"Let's make a deal, you let me go and I won't be forced to kill you're little pet." He growled feeling me fight his grip, I was pinned flush against his side and as I struggled, letting out grunts of pain and exhaustion at my futile efforts I felt him harden behind me. Pressing me against himself he dipped his head trailing his nose along my neck, inhaling deeply till he reached my ear again. His voice lowered to a whisper once more.   
"Mhhh you don't know how enticing your struggle is, seeing you so weak, the usually strong soldier..." I stiffened against him, standing perfectly still as he chuckled once more. "The strong soldier reduced to this." I began my fighting against him again, trying to appear unfazed by him even as he moved his hand to my pocket, slipping a note into it.   
He threw me forward, leaving my falling in a heap at Sherlock's feet. "I'll see you around, oh and Y/N please make sure you're packed." He said in a sing song tone before skirting round each or the gobsmacked bystanders, whistling as he waltzed out of my house.   
John rushed forwards lifting me by my uninjured side til I sat against my wall.   
Sherlock clasped his hands beneath his chin, turning on his heels to face me as John filled a bowl with water.   
"What did he say to you?" Sherlock said, too loud for me to tolerate.   
"Shhhh!" I hissed whilst John pressed a damp cloth to me skin.   
"Don't look Y/N it'll make it worse." John said calmly cleaning the wound.   
"It's fine, just get it out." I said hissing again at the contact of the cloth.  
"Alright." He said fetching another dish.   
Sherlock moved to stand directly in front of me. "Y/N What did he say to you, you stiffened." He said punctuating his sentence slowly.   
I made eye contact looking at him. "Ah so he knows you were a soldier, that's not the best."   
"Yes I'm aware and now so are John and Greg!" I said angrily.   
"Greg?" He questioned before looking at Lestrade and nodding with an oh.   
"That's why you had a gun and were more than ready to kill him?" John asked sitting beside me to remove the bullet.   
"Yes, but this get's out and the target on my back will be be painted clearer than ever." I said in warning, hoping they held true to character and kept quiet. "He tampered with my gun though, this isn't my clip." I said motioning to the discarded gun.   
"Can I ask about your service?" John asked, once a soldier always a soldiers mentality.   
"No." I said plainly. "The less you know the safer I am. Sherlock only knows that I was an unspecified soldier, you're not missing out. He deduced me." I acknowledged as the bullet was dropped into the dish and John pressed the cloth quickly back to the wound. John stared at me.   
"Maybe someday he'll seduce someone before he scares them away as he deduces!" I giggled again feeling a little dizzy.   
"Alright someone needs sleep." Lestrade said his eyes wide as I thanked John standing up and filling the kettle.   
"I'm always up by now and I've got adrenaline now. Anyone for a cuppa?" Sherlock nodded taking four cups from the top cupboard. 

We sat down round my island drinking in silence before Sherlock's head snapped up. "Pocket!" He announced suddenly. My hand moved to my pocket discretely. " He put something in your pocket! Pass it across." He demanded thrusting an open palm across to me.   
"No, I want to keep it." I said as his eyes narrowed at me. "He gave it to me not you Sherlock." I said quietly. He's my problem now the less everyone else knows the better.   
"Y/N don't be childish." He whined knowing I wouldn't relent.   
"Someones jealous! I got a note and you didn't." I teased. "I'll read it and see if it's private or not." I said bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand, this nutter had decided I was a puzzle and he needed his fix.  
I took the note out, reading over it quickly. Great, truly obsessed and insane.   
"Ok so the note says, 'Sherlock's a cry baby, and should learn to stop complaining.'" John looked confused before Sherlock sighed. " Ok ok yeah that's not what it said. ' I'll be seeing you soon Y/N, Make sure you're ready for me. ~JM Xx' I shuddered as Sherlock gave me a knowing look.   
"What does he mean, ready for him?" Lestrade asked dimly.   
"He means Gary, that she's about to become a live-in there for sex." Sherlock put in a coldly plain way.   
"Greg." John corrected.   
"Hmm?" Sherlock said.   
"Greg, my names Greg" Lestrade said exasperated, every time this happened.   
"Greg, that's what I said." I shook my head smiling   
"So he just wants to bed her?" He asked, God why can't he get it.   
"Bed, yes that's an aspect, but he wants a live-in normal, he just found something more interesting than a normal." Sherlock explained.   
"Alright, enough. What do we do now?" I said it isn't some story time, this nutter has just shown how sadistic he is, enjoying my pain to the point of a fucking hard on!  
"We wait for his next move and from there we catch him and get him charged." Lestrade said triumphantly.   
"But that put's Y/N at risk again." John countered.   
"Yes because using Y/N as bait wouldn't at all gain way too much attention from both him and others." Sherlock deadpanned, he does hate when they jump to their own little conclusions.   
"Look, I don't think he's going to just back off, he's proved he's willing to do his research then break in. He's not dull either." I mentioned briefly making my way to the living room and laying across the carpet.   
Sherlock followed first taking a seat on the chair nearest my head with John and Greg sitting on the sofa beside me.   
"He's ultimately my problem now not yours." I said moving my arm to rest on my chest, cradling the painful throbbing. "Can someone get me some painkillers?"   
John stood immediately rifling through my draw till he found some strong enough. "We can't just leave you on this one though Y/N." He said passing me the tablets and a glass of water.   
"We are going to have to, if we intervene again she's going to get hurt, we need a plan to keep her safe without running the risk of further issues arising." Sherlock informed him, he was right, the risk was too high now, he had came armed this time, and he knew too much.  
"We can make a plan where we use you as bait without capture of Moriarty till he trusts you." Sherlock added, he knew this was the style I was bought up on, always formulate a plan and then work from there.  
"Y/N we can't do this though?" John said concerned as if hoping we weren't serious about carrying this out.   
"Yes John, we have to. Look to be frank this is how I was trained, plan, 'surrender' to it often and then take proper action. I'm used to this. That's all you need to know." John nodded, understanding the habits that died hard.   
"Ok, we'll have to have a way to communicate." Lestrade said trying to help plan."Then we can track you."   
We discussed all possibilities before Sherlock took me aside to discuss how to really best go about this. After Sherlock and John went back to the flat and Lestrade clocked on for his shift, promising to file the case without much detail, only a break in perpetrated by Jim Moriarty. That was all he was permitted to record despite his protests.   
I sat running the plan through my mind several times till it stood like a cornerstone. Then I thought it best to deal with my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad but at least I'm trying   
> Hope you enjoyed Xxx :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending Time with Moriarty, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter three   
> Thank you for reading Xxx

The next day I woke at my normal time ready to go on a run, till my phone buzzed whilst I was tying my hair up.   
Come along Y/N, better grab some of your things, meet me downstairs in ten~ JM Xx   
Fuck, quicker than I anticipated. I dropped Sherlock a text quickly. He's here, I have to go.   
I grabbed my duffel bag that was always packed from under my bed, choosing my casual, comfy clothes rather than the one filled with cover clothes.   
I tossed a few items into it before brushing my teeth briefly. I stared at my reflection, fixing a smile to my face seeing his reflection join mine.   
"I said ten minutes." He said wrapping and arm around my waist leading me down stairs. "You really shouldn't have hidden your phone, especially not in your bra." Without hesitation he plunged his hand down my loose shirt and into my sports bra, taking my phone out and smashing it against the wall.   
I only glared at him as he led me from the house. A black car with blacked out windows pulled up and I was shoved roughly into the back seat till Moriarty joined me.   
"Now dear settle in." He said plunging a needle into my arm. "Can't have you running on back to Sherly, wouldn't want that now would we." He drawled as I slumped against him, he left me lying there till I simply fell into a dreamless sleep.   
I woke to cool air, lying on my side with warmth pressed against my cheek. I opened my eyes being met by the chocolate brown orbs of Moriarty, he smiled, running his hand through my hair with my bobble round his wrist.   
"It's good to see you up, now why don't we get to know each other a bit?" He suggested but it was more of a command. He eased me up to sit, letting me take in the whole room. There were a few doors, one behind us, three across from the tv and an a joining kitchen to the right of us. We sat on a sofa with a large flat screen opposite us and a small oak table, that was all that furnished the small room. So we have all the possible exits and a sparsely furnished room, we can work with this.   
"There's only one exit Y/N, those are a bathroom, my room and you're room, that one is the kitchen." He said motioning to the different doors.  
"Thanks for that." I grumbled.   
"Hey now, play nice. So let's start, I'm Jim nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out allowing me to shake it. He pulled me forward to be nearer him. "But I think we've gotten to know each other on a much more personal level previously." He grinned as I sat back away from him. Don't show too much emotion.   
"You're right, when you pressed your hard on against me, but that's the past I thought we might actually know a bit more about each other, you know, other than how sadistic you are." I said, playing into his little games.   
"Or how turned on you get from being dominated." He countered.   
"Or rather to the point how you let me get shot and confused my anger with attraction." He grinned.   
"Further to the point, I know who you are and what you do, so why don't you just fill me in from your perspective." He sat up turning to listen to me fully.   
"You don't know anything about me. You can't" I know he couldn't have found anything on me, I made sure of that long ago.   
"Well for one I know you're a soldier, that is solid fact." His eyes darkened. "And by the way you hold yourself you wanted to get away, but habits die hard.That's why your house was immaculate. Oh also the packed duffel, I like it, prepared." A smirk danced across his lips.   
"Well that's the same for every other soldier, order is important." He raised his eyebrows.   
"You know about other soldiers? But you weren't just another soldier, were you?" He said quizzically laughing at my confused face, we both know it was a lie. "Why don't we stop this, tell me what I want to know and you can ask questions too." I nodded silently, don't fight it.   
"What do you know? oh be honest." He put his hands up in surrender.   
"You're a soldier..." I stopped him there.   
"I was a soldier." He laughed muttering that it's just a technicality with the job.   
"You were some kind of special branch, you're not from around here and you have no family or familiars around you." He said deliberately slowly, as if recalling information.   
"Well that's about all I know, I was decommissioned, I have no memory of what actually happened in my service, they don't want it getting out. Where would the fun be then?" He glowered leaving the topic. "My turn, why me. Why'd you choose me out of everyone around?" I asked, I needed an answer for this one because he knows nothing more than Sherlock despite his interest Sherlock dropped his searches.   
"I saw you and you intrigued me, I did just want a live in normal." I snorted at this. "But you came along and I found you much more enticing than a normal." He nuzzled against me, running a hand along my side. I moved away and he frowned deeply at me.   
"You'll learn to love me, I'm the only one for you now, not that you had anyone else anyway." He smirked standing and pressing his fine suit back to it's pristine condition, freeing some of my loose hair from his trousers.   
He walked across to the room he had said was his, closing the door quietly behind himself. I sat quietly for a moment, gauging if he was coming back. When he didn't return I stood silently making my way round the table to explore the building.   
I went to the kitchen first checking the supplies that were stored in the cupboards. There was packages of foods and cooking utensils, plenty for me to cook with and eat. The fridge was stuffed with foods with a whole shelf of fruits.   
I left going to my supposed room. I had a small bed, a chair and a lamp. Well he certainly didn't intend this to be much of a comfort.   
I barred the door with the chair settling down in the bed falling into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you xxx


	4. Accepting fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty and readers relationship is explored further in this chapter, how will Y/N cope with Moriarty's ever shifting mood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, personally I like the majority of the chapter whereas I struggle with other chapters.

The handle rattled. "Now Y/N, come on out, why have you locked this." Moriarty said stepping back from the door hoping not to frighten her too much.

I got up cautiously lifting the chair from the door. We both stood waiting for the other to make the first move, would I leave or would he come in. I opened the door reluctantly facing my captor. 

"Good morning," He said joyfully. I walked past him ignoring him as he followed behind me. I made my way to the kitchen as he watched on. I poured two glasses of orange juice. I left one on the table in front of where Moriarty sat and sat beside him seeing him pat the space as he tapped his knee distantly. 

I drank my juice silently till he turned to me. "You really bloodied my nose up the other night, ruined my westwood." He scowled. "My new one too!" He held my face, digging his nails into the flesh before suddenly letting go and pacing behind the sofa.

I touched my face lightly, the sting fading and I left. Going back to my room normally I would have continued the confrontation but I had to survive till Sherlock found me. He could snap at any moment so provoking will just put me further in harms way.

I sat in the corner of my bed with my knees tucked to my chest. I can't stick to this plan, it isn't in me to cower away, not normally. 

"Y/N, come now pet I'm sorry about earlier." He said soothingly. I just sat there on the bed staring at the door. "Y/N I said come on!" He yelled frustrated at my lack of response. The door burst open. He suddenly stopped, looking at me curiously before acting. 

He walk towards me dropping to his knees beside the bed, making himself smaller and less threatening. I dropped my stare from the door way to his face. He met my eyes with his deep brown eyes showing what could only be seen as concern. 

"I've upset you?" He said quietly, more to himself.

"No! You started complaining and raging that I bloodied your delicate little nose when you had me fucking shot!" I yelled down at him, moving further into the corner. His eyebrows quirked up before his lips took on a grin. He might have upset me but I wouldn't let him know that, his mood swings shouldn't have surprised me like this. 

"You're right, got me there. But who tried to kill me?" He dragged the chair to sit beside the bed.

"You broke into my house! It should be expected." He nodded, his smile widening.   
He shook his head with a laugh. He stood and lent over me capturing my lips in a harsh kiss. I bit down, hard till the tangy taste of iron oozed to my tongue, hearing him growl trying to pull away. 

"You bitch!!" He cried shoving me down on the bed. A loud slap filled the room and my jaw stung sharply. He turned stalking out of the room and I giggled holding my jaw. 

She giggled, she literally giggled. She's stranger than I thought.

I laid there for awhile, I let him kiss me, this was certainly not part of the plan, not so soon he wasn't that bad, his mood swings sure but he showed such concern. But I was getting to him too, for him to react on impulse rather than a calculated move showed that something was off. 

I was left with little concept of time other than hunger, thus when my stomach began to rumble, churn and hurt I got up making my way to the kitchen. He wasn't in the living room giving me the space to cook without being monitored.   
I set to work making a pan of pasta with a cheesy sauce. I flicked the small radio on getting into the music as I prepared my meal.   
I danced around letting loose for the first time since being here. I dished up my portion taking out a larger plate for Moriarty, Did he eat, do monsters eat normal food or just innocent soles.  
I walked through the house, balancing the plates on the small tray till I came to his door, knocking for the devil there was no answer. I was just going to have to walk into the den.   
I pushed the door open quietly seeing him lying, on the large bed, the sheets tangled around his leg, coming up to his waste as he laid on his front. His normally well maintained hair was poofy and his mouth hung open slightly.   
I approached his side placing the tray gently on the bedside table I turned the lamp on, shielding the sleeping man from the light.   
"Mor...Moriarty?" I said tapping the bed. "Moriarty?" I said more confidently, still not starring the peaceful man.   
"Jim, I've, I've cooked food." I said shifting to rock his arm slightly, it was muscular, deceptively so, the man mumbled. "Jim." I tapped at his face his eyes flicking open as he reached for me, I flinched. His eyes focused on my face loosing the prior confusion, being replaced by curiosity.   
"I uh I made you food." I said paralysed with fear as he stared at me. He sat up slowly stretching before moving the tray to his lap. 

"Don't just stand there gaping, sit down." He said irritatedly before his features softened.   
I moved to lean against the wall but he eyed me motioning to the other side of him. I swiftly made my way to his other side, sliding onto the bed, leaning against the large headboard. 

He passed me the larger plate and tucked cutlery beneath. "I made this one for you, I thought you'd need more food than me." I said nervously, he switched the plates calmly.   
"How thoughtful." He said in a monotone voice. 

"I um, well I'm sorry for biting you earlier, I shouldn't have." I said feeling so small in his prescene, like a small mouse pleading with a cat. 

"You ought to be." He growled lowly, wrapping a hand around my neck threateningly. "But really, you just enjoyed it didn't you." I looked at him through fearful eyes.   
He let go, taking a fork full of the pasta.

"Moriarty?" I asked quietly. 

"Yes Y/N?" He said glancing at me continuing to eat. 

"What do you want from me? Like truly, what do I do?" What does he want me to act like, the best I stick to his ideals, the longer I can last. 

"I want you how you are, but I do wish you'd stop attacking me." He said darkly.   
I let out a whimper, dropping my head and eating.

"Preferably I'd like to spend more time with you, that's without further injury." He warned. "I want you to be mine, solely mine." I looked at him as he moved his empty plate aside, following suite, I crawled onto his lap. leaning against his broad chest and nuzzling my face in his neck, feeling his arms snake around my waist.   
"See this is much nicer Kitten." He sighed contently. 

I nodded, this is so much easier and damn did he smell good. "Moriarty, I. I don't want to leave. I've never felt like this before, I'm drawn to you." I looked up at him sadly.

"What do you mean?! I wasn't going to let you leave." His grip became tight around me.

"Sherlock, he's.. looking for me. " His eyes went wide, taking a crazy sheen.

"You're mine." He growled tightening his hold further. 

"J.. Jim, I'm yours please,it's just Sherlock needs to know I'm safe." I think he's safe, a literal psychopath and I feel safe. 

She just called me by my first name for the first time,. She is mine though, Sherlock has John and has already shown too much interest in Y/N.

"Jim please let me just tell them I'm fine and I can stay with you." I pleaded not wanting to be taken from him but not wanting to shove my friends away. 

"No!" He yelled making me shrink back in his lap. He loosen his grip leaving me huddled against him. 

Not till I know she'll stay, she was trained to lie and cheat her way to an end goal. I can't loose her, not to Sherlock, not anyone. 

I moved from his lap when his breathing settled, taking the dishes with me to the kitchen. I washed them up quickly, leaving them to dry whilst I showered. I let the water wash away the uncertainty, the danger, I loved the element of danger, I didn't think it was anything till his danger entered into my life. I've missed the danger. God I'm fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I promise to update soon.   
> Kudos and comments genuinely make my day as well as giving me the boost of confidence to post more.


	5. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with a monster can always bring out the worst but how will you cope whilst living with Moriarty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy and I'll keep on writing and posting

I wrapped the large fluffy towel from the shelf round myself Holding it tightly to myself as I walked through the hall to my room. I went in, immediately stopping as Moriarty stood from his chair. I tightened the towel around me suddenly remembering the nudity. Normally it wasn't an issue, training, sharing communal showers and medic checks, but in front of this man I felt defenseless, I suppose I should.

I walked passed him taking my duffel bag from the floor and emptying the clothes on the bed. He stood there watching me silently. 

I slipped the bag under the bed turning to look at him. He pushed me back into the nearest wall, pressing against me till I had no need to hold the towel. He studied me, stuck under the microscope of his eye. I moved my hands to his shoulders holding onto him, onto this feeling. 

"Speak to me, really speak to me. I want to know that I don't have to leave you chained whenever I look away." His eyes had darkened by the end of his sentence. 

"What would convince you?" I asked pleading for him to give me a straight answer for once. 

"Open up to me put your trust in my, I need to know you." He looked almost innocent. 

I turned my head to the side refusing to look at him any longer. "I can't." He slammed his hands either side of my body, caging me in. 

"Moriarty, Jim please." I said quietly knowing he wouldn't relent he was like an addict needing answers.   
He stepped back sitting down on the bed. I stood there stunned for a moment before joining him. 

"Don't think I'm not angry, I'm furious with you! But losing my temper and hurting you isn't going to make you trust me." He had actually backed down this time. 

"Moriarty?" I asked wondering if he had truly given up on his starved pursuit.

"It's Jim, you seem too fearful when you say Moriarty." He said quickly. I nodded. "Why can't you tell me, is it the trust or just hatred?"

"I... I don't hate you and that is strange, beyond belief. I should hate you, you kidnapped me, have hurt me and you always try to intimidate me but I can't help myself. I need the danger in my life. But I can't tell you anything, it would just paint a huge target on my back." I said slowly, making my thoughts coherent. 

"So.. special ops?" He said double checking the string of information. 

"Yeah of a sort, I can't ruin my chances now, I've worked so hard." Jim sighed. 

"I need to know these things Y/N, you must understand this?" He sounded hurt. 

"Why! So YOU can KEEP ME here! Because if I ever left I'd be in constant danger! Keep me Loyal, keep me TRAPPED by handing out information!!" I flipped, anger blinding me till his rage more than equaled mine. 

"IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES THEN YES!!! I ONLY WANTED TO SEE THAT YOU TRUSTED ME!!" He yelled getting up in my face.

"FUCK OFF!! You haven't done anything to give me reason to trust you!" My breathing was heavy and I glared furiously at him. 

I was yanked towards him by my hair. He pulled me till I was looking up at him, forced to lie across his lap on my back.   
He held me in place, harshly pressing his arm on my chest, the hand that was tangled in my hair started to run through my hair, running against my stinging scalp. I relaxed slightly into his touch. 

"What if I were to let you speak to Sherlock?" I looked up at him hopefully. "On My terms mind you" He said noting the hope.   
I nodded whilst his hand continued to comb through lightly. "You could speak to him and tell him you're mine now." He said with a mad grin. 

"But... What are your terms?" His eyes shifted searching for his answer. I shouldn't have asked, been content with just seeing Sherlock. 

"Now I think you should try to calm down, these small moments of calm are beautiful, when you submit to me." I relaxed a little in his hold. He's right because other than that we are screaming at each other. 

"Whenever I'm not submitted we are always screaming and you yank me about." I said angrily from my position. 

"Uh huh but that's your fault pet." He said chiding me.

"Jim, please let me see Sherlock soon, it means he'll stop searching." 

"You sound so desperate to see your Sherly, he can't be that important." He rolled his eyes. "My terms. I will monitor your interactions, quite simply I don't trust the two of you. I will choose what you wear" He smiled at that and I met it with a grimace. " AND I'll make sure you're on your best behaviour." He trailed a hand along my face slowly before resting it on my jaw. 

"Uh I don't have a choice. Yeah I can work with these." I said. He gripped my chin tilting my head back. 

"Good. We can go tomorrow." He said leaning in and sucking a large mark onto the side of my throat. It started to throb as he sucked harder till he let go with a pop. He sat back admiring the already bruising hickey. "Hmmm, It's nice but one more will make it better." He said with with a gleeful smile. 

He helped me sit up against him so I faced away. He crossed his arms across my chest, holding me tightly. He leaned into the back of my neck and I presented my neck further leaning forward till he had full access. 

He nuzzled across my neck and suddenly bit down, hard. I mewled as he lapped at the burning marks. Blood trickling down my neck till he licked it away.   
"There, I think those will do quite nicely." He removed me from his lap to sit beside him. "Now what would you like to do? What is it that live in normal wants?"

I thought for a moment. "Can I spend some time with you Jim? I want to feel close to you, to feel safe by your side." He looked at me puzzled for a moment before standing. He stretched letting his pajamas fall loosely round his waist as he presented an outstretched arm to me.   
I took it uncertainly letting him help me up before his arm wrapped round my waist letting me walk by his side. 

"Now then pet, you want to spend some time, well first of all, you won't like tomorrow, not as much as you think anyway. It's not meant to be pleasant for you as such. It's to settle your mind but it's also a chance for me to show you off, as mine." He said as we walked through to the living room. "You might not like having to abide by the terms but if you and your little Sherly try any tricks there WILL be Consequences." He said sternly as he pulled me to sit on his lap. 

I nodded before swiveling to lean against the arm of the sofa whilst being able to look at Jim. "Ok" I said distantly as I thought back to when I first met Sherlock. He was the first person that I had become acquainted to and then I later even considered him a friend before I bothered to speak to anyone else. 

"What are you thinking about?" My eyes flicked to his and back to their fixed point on the table. "Y/Nnnn." I began to speak but nothing was said. This wasn't something I wanted to share. "Y/N just tell me." 

"When I first moved to London Sherlock was the first person I met, or at least spoke to. He started up a conversation as I sat against a tree. He wanted to talk for awhile to build up a profile. I consider him to be my closest friend now, nothing more than a friend, he could never be... I could never be. I don't want to leave him like this, I need to be around him to just know he's ok." I mumbled slowly. Moriarty glared at me with such intense fury. "He was there when no one else was, I have you now and I find you so fascinating. I know I can't leave you now and that's ok." I continued and Moriarty's glare softened. "With you it's like a real fresh start, a chance with you." He smiled drawing me in close. 

"Oh Y/N, you can have a fresh start with me but to really let go of the past you should share." He poked my side tilting his head to listen to a story.

"Oh Moriarty, I was a soldier, I was decommissioned, I'm here. I've done horrendous things." 

Moriarty interrupted."So have I."

"I've done things that means I have a high price on my head, not something that's made me an infamous foe, just a target." He stared at me trying to solve me. 

"Tell ME!" He yelled, this time I didn't even flinch. 

"And I Said all I can!" We both glared, neither of us wanted to break and neither of us wanted to argue surprisingly. 

"Fine, be like this, but you know I can find out and you know that I hold control over you know, someday you'll tell me because you'll realise no one else can ever lay their hands on you." He stated sounding disgruntled. 

I laid back feeling his eyes wander my body before resting on my face. "Like what you see?" I laughed as he looked at me with a weird expression. 

"Actually yes, but I'd like it if you didn't still have the towel. Weren't you meant to change earlier before you started letting me mark you?" He sniggered as I blushed. 

"I was actually, till you decided what you'd prefer was to make Sherlock jealous." I giggled when he nodded, he's a bad man. 

"Well you know I can go change now, it's fine by me." I grinned as he scowled at the very idea. 

"You wanted to spend some time, we should do something useful rather than you just lounging on my lap, staring up at me dumbly." I swatted his arm. 

"I'm not staring at you dumbly." He shook his head chuckling. 

"Whatever you say Y/N, now why don't we pay your little friend a visit."

"Wait I thought we weren't going till tomorrow." I said confused.

"We're not but we can see what they're up to, pass the remote." He said playfully.   
I passed the remote back to him and the tv flashed to life. The room on the screen was unmistakably Backer street, Sherlock stood over a table with sheets scattered across it messily. 

John was sat in his chair talking to Sherlock as the man scribbled notes. I focused on John's words struggling to read what he said from the blurred lips. "You have a plan with her though." 

Jim opened his mouth dramatically yawning. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised. "Yes but that doesn't mean I don't need to find her. She's in danger." Moriarty whined studying the screen carefully. He continued mimicking the exchange on the tv.   
"But Sherlock we have no leads, you need to stick to the plan till she can get a message to you." Jim said on behalf of John simply.   
"You don't understand!"Jim muttered laughed at Sherlock screaming this at John. 

"I think that's quite enough of that, rather boring really, predictable." The tv went black. "Now what's the plan?" He said clapping his hands before rubbing them together. 

"That I'd escape you, send a message to him we could find a way out and I could hide." I said matter of factly. "But you've made me feel things I never thought I could feel. I didn't think I'd feel ok with not being in work." His lips pressed into a thin line. 

"I'm glad you feel that way because I wasn't going to let you go. You're mine now, my little pet." He let me curl into his chest, holding onto his t-shirt tightly. "Did you have work after the military?" He asked taking me by surprise. 

"Uh well kinda, I helped Sherlock out on a few cases but long term I restocked shelves in a supermarket, I couldn't get work anywhere else." His lips quirked into a grin. 

"You, ex-military working in a supermarket. Killing people mercilessly and stacking tissue boxes, cornflakes and chocolate bars" I looked at him tensely. "Oh I know you better than you think already, you were fine killing people, care free, just part of the job." 

"It was though." I said defensively. 

"It is but most people feel bad, have counseling, couldn't return to it afterwards. But you are very different to them." His eyes were wide as he watched my discomfort.

"Shut up!" I barked at him. His hands crept up in surrender and he smirked. 

I turned my back on him standing and heading to the kitchen. Fine if he's gonna be a dick about this then I don't need to be around him. I am starving.   
I opened the cutlery draw taking out a knife and grabbing a watermelon from the fridge. Stabbing into it. Cutting it in half violently. 

"Someones got a temper on them. Tut tut." Jim's voice sounded over the loud food preparation. I stabbed into it again cutting one of the half's again with my harsh sawing motion.   
I continued this till there were eight separate smile slices of watermelon. I turned pointing the knife at Jim. "Do you want any?" I said my eye brows tugged into a scowl. 

"Sure but a just put the knife away, don't want you getting hurt." He eyed my hand that still had a bandage wrapped round it, starting to fray. 

"Dick head." I put the knife in the sink carrying the chopping board with me into the living room. He waited a moment before following behind me.   
I put the watermelon on the table taking a slice and laying across the sofa, taking up the whole space.   
He looked at me considering what to do till he relented taking a piece of watermelon and sitting opposite the sofa on the table. We stayed eating in silence till I sat up moving to sit on the arm of the sofa. He stood slowly sitting on the sofa. 

"So have you calmed down now?" He said. 

"I'm calm now yes." 

"Good because you should get some sleep, You'll be up rather early to get ready for me." My shoulders slumped and I shuffled to my room till I heard him again. "You can sleep in my room for the night, I'll be through in a moment." Well that gave a definite choice didn't it.

I slipped into his bed where I had sat earlier, making sure I had just enough room to lay whilst maintaining a distance between where he had slept and where I now laid. I started to doze off till the door opened and a triangle of light beamed through. 

The bed dipped and he tapped along my back. I turned round to face him. He moved in close kissing my lips lightly, gently before pulling back, looking at me for only a moment before he turned his back, rolling to his side.   
That was completely out of the blue, and totally bizarre. "Go to bed Y/N." He said in a warning tone. I rolled over and hid among the covers falling asleep whilst still on high alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you're enjoying so far, feel free to let me know what you think!


	6. The Holmes visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the visit go and would Sherlock understand or would Moriarty even let you tell them the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, new chapter so I hope you like it!   
> Enjoy! Xxx

I woke to a tapping on my cheek. "C'mon sleepy head wakey wakey." The room was filled with light. I drew the blanket up to cover myself.   
The whole blanket was yanked from my grip, leaving me cold. "GET UP!!" He yelled and I quickly obeyed getting up and following after him.   
The small table had a glass of orange juice and a plate of toast. "Sit, eat we need to be off soon. "

I sat down shoveling a slice into my mouth." Are you going to have some?" I asked sheepishly as he watched me chug down half the juice. 

"I've eaten, had to get ready early enough." His tone changed now. " But since your offering then I will." He took the slice that wasn't about to disappear into my mouth and ate it careful to not drop crumbs on his pristine black suit. 

I finished the last of the juice and stood waiting for him to give me the next direction.   
"Let's get you ready, freshen up and come back to my room when you're done." He walked to his room. 

I quickly showered toweling my hair dry leaving it fall loose as I wrapped in the towel, brushing my teeth and walking through to the room.   
Laid out on the bed was a tight black dress with a deep plunge at the front. A matching black bra and lacy underwear was laid out with a pair of black heels.   
"Get dressed, got a few more things to do before we leave. If you would prefer you can wear a set of my clothes but I know what I'd prefer to see you in today." He wanted me in the dress I would like to wear his clothes, loose and comfortable. 

"Yours would be loose and comfortable but this isn't really for me is it." I said picking up the provided underwear. He did have good taste. 

"Correcty mondo see you can wear my clothes in future but first impressions are always important so...." He did a little turn, tapping his feet as he faced me again.   
I started to get dressed noting that he had busied himself, taking things out of the draws allowing me to change briefly without his prying eyes. 

I slipped into the dress coughing to get his attention. He glanced up at me. "Zipper." I motioned to my back. He made his way over quickly moving behind me and zipping it up. His hands wrapped round my waist splaying his hands across my stomach and nuzzling me till my head lolled to the side. He smelt strongly of an expensive cologne.   
He guided me back to the bed urging me to finish getting dressed. I eased myself into the heels now coming to almost equal his height. He left my side collecting the items from the bed. He moved out of sight and a cool band was pressed to my throat gently. I heard a small click and the collar sat tightly but comfortably in it's place. A small chain then trickled across the soft skin of my chest.

"I want you to tie your hair back, I want everyone to see who you belong to." He said running his hand over the two, now very prominent marks that he had left along my neck. This is why he wanted the dress over his clothes. 

He placed a bobble in my hand backing up a bit so I could tie my hair into a high ponytail. He moved forward tightening it further till my scalp felt like a thousand tiny needles stabbing away. 

"Anything else you want to add?" I said through gritted teeth. 

"Well... I do have a few small details I'd like to add." He put his hands along my neck, a cool liquid ran along my skin as he rubbed it into my shoulders, reaching down to the plunge of the dress. The light smell of the same cologne hit me, making sure Sherlock thought the worse of me. 

He lead me casually into the living room where a full length mirror now stood. He nudged me towards it and my hands came up to the collar and necklace.   
It was a small silver apple that sat centered on my chest. It was beautiful, Sherlock had shown me Jim's shenanigans with the apple. Above it was the thick black leather collar with a small silver hoop resting across my throat. Eyecatchingly large and dark, the hickey along the side of my neck rested between the necklace and collar.

"Come along." He said opening the door. It was still dark and he led me to the waiting car, helping me in. "Now I'm not drugging you purely because I don't want to mess with your current appearance." So it had nothing to do with me pledging to stay by his side. 

We drove for almost two hours and it was almost sunrise as we pulled up in front of a large warehouse. I looked at him quizzically. "Pre get together meeting." He said dismissively getting out and walking towards the doors. I followed just off to his side behind him. A tall, dark and slender man stood, leaning against an umbrella with his back to us. 

"Well Good morning Mr Moriarty." Said a familiar voice. The man pivoted and Mycroft greeted with his fake smile and pleasantries. "Oh and you've brought miss Y/L/N."   
"Mycroft" Jim nodded beaming wide. 

I stepped forward when Mycroft motioned for me to come to his side. I turned to Jim before I went any further. He nodded so I continued till I stood in front of Mycroft.   
"How are you then Y/N?" He asked loud enough that Jim could still hear.

"I'm alright, dress is a bit tight." I laughed earning a look of annoyance. "I'm fine Mycroft. He hasn't hurt me, is that what you want to hear, wash your hands of this, clean your conscience?" I said bitterly. 

"The marks across your neck might indicate differently. Despite their purpose during sex it is always a possibility that they were unwanted and an act of violence." He shot my a sarcastic smile. "And as for me cleaning my conscience, I have no purpose with that. Do you think I hold any responsibility in this whole scenario?" 

"Actually yes. I do, you have made no effort to help me nor support me. Despite, undoubtedly, Sherlock will have told you what happened and that the original intention was escape." I smiled at him, mimicking him. 

"But as indicated plans have now changed." 

"BUT they weren't intended to and you knew." I said crossing my arms over my chest. 

"He kidnapped you what was I to do?" He posed innocently. 

"I know you, I also know you could have done so much more than you did. You practically ARE MI5!" He smirked. 

"And I would bargain over you because..?" He said and I heard Jim groan. I turned and saw his hand drag across his face showing his disinterest and boredom. 

Mycroft opened his arms offering himself for a hug and I immediately settled in his embrace. "You always have enjoyed our exchanges haven't you. He pressed a package into my hand. "Take care of yourself and if you do want to get out you know what to do. " He kissed my forehead something the Holmes brothers had adopted as sincere farewell. 

I turned back to Jim, Mycroft patting my shoulder as I did, walking slowly and slightly sadly back to his side. 

Jim clapped. "An almost touching reunion between the two of you but now down to business." He said cheerily. "So where's the file?" Mycroft held out a hard drive letting Moriarty approach and take it. 

"Now as agreed the man." Mycroft said with a dull look. 

"Oh yes well he's actually just arriving." Moriarty said holding a finger up as the sound of boots came from outside. He grinned as a blonde haired man with a muscular body marched a thin struggling man forward. The complete opposite to the blonde man he looked sick and weak barely enough struggle to be registered. Mycroft tapped his umbrella against the floor and the blonde man passed the man to the approaching man in Mycroft's service. 

"Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you." Moriarty said sarcastically. 

"The pleasures all mine." Mycroft more than equaled the sarcasm dripping from him. 

I was lead back to the car and left in there as Jim spoke to the blonde haired man. I looked at the package, it was small and I was able to conceal in the waist band of my underwear without any hint of the object betrayed by the dress.   
The door opened and Moriarty slid in beside me. "Now for the real show." A dark glint shone through his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave comments about what you think and kudos are always so appreciated.   
> Thank you all Xxxx


	7. The real show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your visit with Sherlock is as unpredictable as ever with Jim by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! I hope you enjoy Xxx

We drove this time only about 40 minutes till we reached a quiet building. "Our scene today is the roof. up we go!" He lead me into the lift and I watched a few of his men position themselves with snipers on nearby roofs and a few in tactical positions in the surrounding buildings. 

"Now don't do anything that might hurt anyone, he'll be here in just a moment." Jim led me to the edge leaning over slightly before wrapping his arm tightly round my middle turning when the door opened and Sherlock followed by John came out on the rooftop. 

"Y/N." John said looking shock and then relief. 

"Oh Y/N." Moriarty mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Yes I bought her with me, little pet was begging to come see you Sherlock." He said still holding me to him tightly. 

"Y/N are you ok?" Sherlock said looking at me apprehensively. 

"I'm fine Sherlock. I've also come to a decision, I have to stay with him." His face dropped. 

"What's he done to you, he's hurt you hasn't he!?" He yelled fiercely striding towards us. 

"Uh uh uh Sherlock, another step and she's gonna take the swan dive." He warned now holding me precariously over the edge. 

"Sherlock please back away! " I was hoisted away from the edge. 

"Good choice. Why don't you have a little reunion away from the edge." He shoved me towards the two men and Sherlock caught me as I stumbled. 

"I'm fine Sherlock, I've been safe and he has taken care of me." I said as he frantically checked me over. I'd be lying if I told him my pulse wasn't racing. 

"No, no whatever he's told you, whatever he's threatened we can help, you don't have to do this." Sherlock said deeply concerned. 

"Oh but she's chosen this, without any leverage against her too may I add." Jim said in a sing song voice sounding smug. 

John was now at my side also. "Sherlock's right. Mycroft is high up he can help you out of this." John said now looking at my neck. 

"Why won't you listen, I want to remain, what do I really have without him? I have nothing!" I cried at them. "You're my closest friends and I just wanted to let you know that I was safe." I backed away from the two slumping myself against the vent, curling my knees into my chest. 

Sherlock immediately dropped, crouching where he had stood. "Y/N it's ok, I didn't mean to panic you." Sherlock said motioning for John to come to the same level as Jim sat observing our interactions.

"Y..you didn't I just. You're not making this easy. I'm not sure if I'll get to see you guys." I looked across to Jim who looked at me with something close to sympathy, but I felt it was once again more patronising. "Will I be able to see them Jim?" I said sadly, preparing for his answer. 

He chuckled. "My little pet really is sentimental isn't she, seems pretty attached to you." He said looking directly at me. "Come here!" He said sternly and I got up walking with my head hung. He was already taking me away from them. 

He leaned in to whisper to me. "Look if you can prove yourself to me, then I'm sure I could arrange more freedom for you to visit your little friends." I smiled looking up at him and nodding frantically. If I can get the freedom to see other people I won't feel so trapped.

"We'll have to see what the future holds for now." He announced to John and Sherlock. "Now I thought that we could have a chat hey, why don't you invite me round for tea?" Jim said as he walked my towards the door. 

Jim made his own path through the people, leaving me to weave through people behind him till we arrived at Baker street and just walked on up into the flat. Sherlock was at my heels with John muttering to himself, trying to make head from toe about the whole thing. 

I went to put the kettle on but Jim grabbed my upper arm. "Jim I'm only making tea I'll bring it through, you can see me from the living room." He let go reluctantly and I busied myself making tea for the men. 

His kitchen was a chaotic mess of experiments as usual next to the milk was a series of beakers and boiling tubes. Above was a dismembered thumb and some cheese of some form now covered in a green mold. 

I carried the tray of teas through, Miss Hudson must have left it from last time she came up to check in. 

I set the tray down, leaning against the chair. I went to sit next to John on the sofa as Jim and Sherlock had taken up their silent deductions of each other. Till Jim broke their gaze. "Thank you Y/N but honestly you look out of place on that sofa come here." I bowed my head approaching him and standing next to the armchair. 

He quickly pulled me down on his lap, surprising me to the point that I squeaked. Feeling the heat rise in my cheeks I hid my face in his neck, curling up to avoid the shameful looks from the boys. 

I felt Jim chuckle against me. "See I told you I hadn't threatened her at all. Come now pet I bought you out to see them not curl into a ball." I moved allowing him to make himself comfortable with me sat with him. 

"Guys I've missed you but I want you to know that I'm okay, I asked Jim to bring me here just to make sure you didn't look for me. I know we had a plan but I.. I think I belong with him." I admitted shyly. John stared at me mouth agape. 

"So you have been having sex!!" John blurted, both I and Sherlock glared at him. 

"No don't be so stupid John. He's marked her to make sure we know he holds her as his. Why do you always want the conclusion to be sex?" Sherlock scolded. 

"But how would you know that?" John asked, searching for conformation. 

"Jeez John, I haven't banged him." I said rolling my eyes. 

"Look how she sits, she doesn't show any exaggerated signs of physical lust, more the urge to find safety in his arms. Which Y/N, should strike you as odd, he's a murderer and a criminal mastermind." Sherlock looked at me, reading every aspect of me. 

"I know that, but you know that I'm fucked up in the head." I leaned forward smirking at the memories. "I've been back and forth to counselling, what has that ever done. Oh other than making me scream at John." I turned looking sadly at John. " I am sorry for losing it with you, I never wanted to go to counselling and when she told you about our session I saw red. " Jim's attention peaked at our conversation and I felt him readjust to best be involved. 

"I get it, counselling is a private matter, I would never have wanted my discussions shared." John said apologetically. 

"Counselling little one? You haven't told me about this." Jim said feigning hurt and placing his hand across his heart. "So, better fill in the blanks now." He said making me lean against his chest again. 

"Not here, please I don't want to." I said pleadingly. He had always turned violent when I refused normally.

"This time I'm not giving you a choice. Tell me right now." He said his jaw locking. "I want what's best for you." His tone was now soft and his thumb was rubbing circles along my side. "Sherlock already knows and so does John." Jim soothed as I became tense. They both do already know, that's not the problem though, having to talk about it directly to these men. 

"Speaking in mental health terms, he's right." Sherlock said. "Allowing yourself to share means you can start to let go." 

"I suppose we're all here for you, it means you don't have to bottle it all up any longer." John offered. They weren't giving me a choice, they had even all made themselves look smaller and were listening with soft expressions. 

"I was forced into fighting, fighting for my every breath, just to survive. Now I fight the memories. Moving to London was an escape from that, or at least that's what I tell myself. If anyone says anything about me, everything around me will come crashing down. I'll be thrown back into that life and I can't face that." The room was silent. 

"Y/N I'm so sorry about your past." John said quietly. 

"It wasn't you John, I just try to block it out whilst keeping myself one step ahead of the game. When the group was disbanded and those young enough to be rehabilitated went through that, those who were going to be perminantly nuts were moved to units for it. I was seventeen, but one of the soldiers who was dealing with the leaders had reported back to a superior that there was a group of older ones. The group was being split. Most were being taken to a unit but a few were taken to train in their military." I stood moving to the window, sitting on the sill. Jim looked at me, his face held a look of both anger and sympathy. 

"I was trained further in combat and there was a small team of people and we were sent on covert missions, what we were really was just assassins on a government pay roll. When I went rouge and refused to kill for them, taking out those who had made me this way they had to get rid of me. I was meant to be removed by my own team but a commanding officer disagreed, he took me as his own, live with him or die. I wasn't given the choice of death though. I was just kept." My fist flew to the wall. I hit it once before letting my hands rest against it, head falling forward against it. 

Jim's footsteps approached me, lifting me with ease into his arms. I didn't fight, I just slumped against him. He lowered me onto the sofa, returning to his seat. John leaned over me with a look of pain. 

"Y/N, I am so sorry..." John trailed off as I curled against a pillow, my back facing the room. 

"Well this explains why you have some strange social interactions." Sherlock commented. 

"I only interacted with you two and now Jim." I laid there barely moving. Jim hadn't even said anything. 

"Y/N, my dear come sit with me." Jim's voice was soft and welcoming but did I really want to face them. When I didn't move he huffed. "Now!" I jolted up coming to his chair. 

Sherlock looked at me curiously before his eyes snapped away. "There's one thing that you've left unanswered, how did you end up in London?" He said. 

"Oh come on, you haven't worked it out for yourself?" Sherlock said with a deep sigh and disappointment. 

"I have Sherly but I want her to say it." Jim said his eyes glittering madly. 

"I killed him, I stabbed into his arm, waking him in the middle of the night, letting him bleed out knowing just who had done it. Almost exactly what I intended to do to you." I said with a wide smirk. 

"I knew you'd have killed him but I wasn't expecting that much planning and malice. You remind me of me." I rolled my eyes disgusted that he could compare me to him, even more disgusted that he was right. 

"Enough emotional turmoil to quench your interest?" I snarled angrily. I turned looking at him and the normally dark man had a look of offence across his features.   
"I merely want to make sure you know that you don't need to hide from me anymore." He said, looking up at me through his brow. 

"I hate you!" I shouted, rushing to Sherlock who had now stood up, allowing me to stand next to his impressive height, safe. "You don't care for me, you only want a prize!" John now rushed to my side, Jim sizing Sherlock up. 

"Y/N, is this what it's always like?" John asked as the two other men stood toe to toe, dark glares rivaling the others. 

"Uh... uh yeah, I... I don't know anymore." I clamped my hands to my temple sinking to my knees as I screamed. My eyes screwed tightly shut. I just crouched there continuing my scream internally. 

I opened my eyes to see Sherlock and Jim knelt down in front of me and John backed up away from me. 

"I want this to all end! I don't know what's going on. You are a lunatic." I fixed lost eyes and a sharp finger on Jim. "And you...you just just..." I looked at the three of them. John looked genuinely afraid of my next move whilst Jim now had a bemused expression with Sherlock giving the most quizzical look possible. 

"I don't know what the hell is going on, it's some sort of fucked up game between the two of you and I can't keep up. " Why was I dragged into all this. 

John's voice broke the silence. "Y/N, I can't even begin to understand what you're going through, but I know that these men here, certainly Sherlock wants to help you, to protect you and we don't want anything to happen to you ever again. If you need your space then Sherlock and I we won't interfere, but if we get a wiff of danger then we're gonna move in and get you outta there. If you want to stay with us then we will help you, if you want to return to life before Moriarty then we will facilitate that as well. Whatever you choose, we will try our best to support you. Won't we Sherlock?" 

"Hmm, oh yes of course, I don't want you to be around Moriarty but if that's what you choose." Sherlock replied. 

"A very rusing speech there John, I'm glad my kitten has such good friends around her. So what is it that you want to do, who do you choose?" Jim said tilting his head and standing along with Sherlock. 

"Can we all just sit down and talk first please, I don't know what I want and I certainly don't know what's best for me." John moved to offer me his hand, helping me to my feet. I stood shakily and letting John lead me back towards the sofa. 

Jim glared across at John but sat down. Sherlock followed suite cautiously. "I'm going to fetch Y/N a drink, do you want the usual?" I nodded with a small smile. When I first came into contact with Sherlock and John they had learnt that I loved drinking a bottle of Oringina. Since the John would always keep a small stock of the bottles, knowing I would always opt for that. 

"Thank you John." I said as he passed me the cold bottle. "I'm sorry guys, really I am but I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I always have to seek out safety. I've never had time to seek out happiness, I've been so cold for so long and the first time I had friends that were real friends, who looked out for me rather than what I could give. when you took me away from all that." I took a deep breath. "Well I thought this was what I deserved, That after what I've done, that maybe I don't deserve happiness and that's why I was kept by you Jim. Along with whatever sick games you play, dangling people's lives on a hook just waiting or Sherlock to appear." I stared across at the wall, seeing the shifting gazes. 

"No matter what, everyone deserves happiness, even those who have killed." Sherlock affirmed.   
"Look at it this way, I've killed, but you don't think I deserve anything bad right. The same applies to you. You were young and you had no choice." John said firmly.  
"There's always a choice, I always had the choice. Everyone is given that choice." I said darkly, my eyes flicking to look at each of the men. 

"Sure you had that choice in hindsight, but a child's brain isn't programmed to make those decisions and you're brain in particular was wired to listen to commands, you still do it now, you try to resist when Moriarty asks something of you, ultimately you always break and follow whatever he says. Now a normal person, after seeing his tenancies would immediately comply, but you are restoring the fight in yourself. It's somewhat beautiful to watch." Sherlock commented in a sincere tone.   
I furrowed my brows in understanding. I suppose he is right, but that doesn't erase the guilt, nor the horrors. "But what do I do now, I've got no where else but London, I'm well hidden in London." 

"You'r staying with me, certainly until I find out the truth." Jim said sternly. 

"Yeah sure and then you'll put me up for a price, see the highest bidder and I'll be dead within a day. Sherlock please help me, he is terrifying with his mood swings, I do live in fear because if any harm comes to him at my hands then I'm dead. But I've missed the danger. I'm functioning better, I'm not struggling with memories. But I also know that this isn't normal and with his mood changes I am seriously putting my life in his hands and I don't have a guarantee that he won't harm me." Jim's face was unreadable, whilst John sat with a look of deep concern. 

"Currently he's showing you his better attributes, have you seen how he kills and barters life, hmm, of course not because he knows you will find a way out, certainly since he can't find information on you, shows you know what you're doing. so I'm telling you know, if things are bad. He can make it a hell load worse." Sherlock said darkly. I nodded.   
He's right, I can't say anything against his point but Jim won't let me leave him, he'll turn violent again and Sherlock, John, even the public would be at risk again. I can't be responsible for that, my conscience is already drench in blood. "It's okay though Sherlock, this is my burden to carry."

"Good girl, see I knew there was more to you." 

"Can it Jim." I interrupted. "I'll go through with this but I want a change in terms." 

"So you're braver around Sherly and his live-in. I'm listening but you are aware that we'll be alone again later." He warned. 

"I know that, and it's not that I'm braver around them. But I want to know that if and when I die, at least someone will know." I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly, trying to be brave or at least appear brave. 

"Y/N, I won't let you die, it's ok." I shook my head at John's attempts. 

"You won't be able to prevent it, and I definitely couldn't sit there and see you try to because it will be you that gets hurt." I murmured. "Look I'm gonna go out for a run, I'll be back within half an hour."

"You're in a dress and heels Y/N." John pointed out with a smirk. He had never seen me in a dress. 

"That's an issue. Sherl you've got one of my bags right?" I said standing to go to his room. 

"So you kept your emergency bags here as well, I'll know if you try anything Y/N. Stick to your timings though and I'll accept this." Jim nodded with a bright smile at my curt nod.   
I could leave, straight up, he wouldn't harm the boys without any information on me, I can leave and never look back. I stripped quickly taking out the package from Mycroft. As heartless as he appears he does care, more than most about the people he chooses. 

I quietly ripped a whole in the package emptying the contents onto Sherlocks bed. There was a tiny vial with two small tablet. A little paper tag on it read 'Last resort my dear.' meaning he had given me cionide. He understands the risks and the lengths I have to go to. 

Alongside the vial sat a chip, probably to keep a watch over my movements, and a small button. in a case, I suppose that's my other way out if anything happens. He's given me all the help he can without putting myself in outright danger from Jim. Thank you for this Mycroft, you have given me a chance should things go south.   
I changed quickly, forcing the chip into my foot, amongst the myriad of nicks and cuts along my feet from my constant activities. Slipping the small vial along with the button away in my waist band again since they have been sealed well enough. I look out the window, I had left via it on several occasions, but it wasn't appropriate on this occasion. I hid the packaging away beneath Sherlocks wardrobe. 

I decided to leave a small not to the Baker Street gang. ' I love you guys so much, no matter what happens nothing is your fault, I promise you I will make sure I'm very careful. John, please make sure that Sherlock doesn't do himself a disservice by ruining his brain or risking his life. Sherlock, Make sure you remember your blogger. The pair of you be kind to Mrs Hudson and send her my love.'

Leaving a pile of my folded clothes along with the collar and heels I left, fiddling with the silver apple between my fingers. 

I walked into the men all arguing in hushed voices before noticing me and turning to all face me. 

"Uh hi, I'm going now. Don't tear each other apart whilst I'm out." I said with a apprehensive glance between the two sides, though John was just as lightly to argue on his own side, his moral high ground above their games. 

"Oh darlin' I almost thought you'd be boring and escape out the window, but this is so much more interesting, you're staying true to me." I rolled my eyes at his soft tone and wide eyes. 

"You'd go off at the deep end, you'd blame Sherlock. Accuse him of conspiring and knowing where I had gone to. You'd do something fucked up to lure me out again. I'm not putting them at risk for my selfish needs." I said with a snarl. 

"Wooowee, certainly different with the soldier and the detective." He grinned. Of course I'm different now I have someone to protect, it's not just me. I couldn't see them hurt over anything worst of all me. 

I left with a huff, bouncing down the stairs and taking off quickly, Jogging through the streets till I hit the park, taking off at a sprint. God if I can't keep up with his mind I'll end up dead, I won't be a distraction for him anymore, I won't be the focus of his attention. If he get's bored at anytime I will become disposable. Another one of his games coming to a sticky end. 

I tried to run faster, just to silence my thoughts, the blood pumping through my body. Pounding. Pounding louder, blocking out the world, blocking out my thoughts. Till everything is quiet, like silence but not really silence. I was still acutely aware of every outcome that could happen, but unable to focus on any of it, not able to think properly about it now, forcing my mind to calm. 

I lent against the tree, heaving heavily after such exhaustion. Looking down giddly at my watch, horror overtook me. 

I barely had two minutes to get back by the agreed terms of half an hour, surely he wouldn't stick too closely to that guide. This is Moriarty, he will have me flayed. I darted past the people, millng around slowly with their day to day lives, legging it out the entrance and onto the streets. 

There is no possible way to get back in time. I weaved through the passersby, cutting through the normal hussle and bustle. People began to take a little notice, some managing to part before I ploughed round or through them. 

I muttered a thanks under my breath to people as I continued running, almost missing the turning to Baker Street in my determination. 

Pounding on the door, I began to catch my breath. "Coming dear." Came the shrill voice of Mrs Hudson. "Mrs Hudson it's Y/N!" I called back hearing her hurry her pace. I coughed trying to catch my breath still. 

The door opened and Mrs Hudson jumped aside, letting me pass. "Hurry dear, You'll be ok." She called as I bound up the stairs. 

"Thank you!" I hollered, bursting through the door. I stood, looking feral before the men. My chest was heaving as I doubled over. 

"Tick tock, you are still late back. I admire you're attempt nevertheless but that isn't any excuse to repeat this behavior." Jim chided nonchalantly glancing over from the arm chair. 

"Ah fuck it though. I can't believe I actually came running back to you!" I spat finally being able to breath freely. 

"I can, you always will." He said sipping his tea. 

"There's a pull between you. You'd go looking for danger anyway but now you have his chaos." Sherlock said looking at me with a hint of sadness crossing his feature. He was dissapointed that I had returned, it showed them all I seemed to want to be in this situation in a fucked up kind of way that I needed him. 

"I don't need him!" I blurted out. I changed my tone, becoming quieter. "There's not a pull. There's nothing there. He is my kidnapper, my captor. I piqued his interest and it can only end in one of two ways. I die. Or he dies." I said pointing a finger at Jim who was paying a bit more attention now. Maybe staying with him will save Sherlock from the games, all the death. The innocent people dragged into their game. 

"Kidnapper, captor. Ooo I like you, I like you a lot. Pet names and all." Jim purred. I glared at him and he gave me a boyish grin.

"Where do you go from here though Y/N, realistically what is the chance you survive, that you are remotely safe in his presence?" Sherlock posed the question thoughtfully though he knew his truth and he knew mine. 

"I wasn't safe anyway Sherlock, but I feel, no I know that even at this point he would follow me wherever I go and even if he didn't then he'd go off in the deeper end of psychopath, probably set up some wack hunger games, amongst the rich or something." Jim's eyes traveled for a moment, thinking on it before a sickening grin plastered his face.

"An interesting idea little one, perhaps you'd like to plan something like that with me." He offered his hand up, a motion for me to return to his side where he sat. 

"The only reason I'd stay with you rather than going off the grid is if you weren't doing sicko things like that.I won't let you do anything like that when I'm with you." 

"Y/N you can't really be making demands like this..."

"John's right but maybe if you sweetened the deal I'd be more inclined to at least listen to some of your little needs." Jim said sweetly as I moved to sit on the arm of his chair to look down at him. 

"I'll move the things from my place into yours, I can start work nearer your place, I just can't stand by and watch you kill. I've seen so much death and I can't see someone cause it anymore. If you want me then I will be with you. If you want a life of crime then you don't want me." His eyes studied mine. 

"I couldn't possibly promise you something like that. But I am willing to show you my devotion to you. Everything about you draws me closer." His lips landed on mine suddenly, and I stiffened, not understanding the physical contact. His lips were firmly planted to mine, yet unmoving and he hadn't wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't trapped and I could move away if I chose. But he doesn't want that choice, he's toying with me again. If I pull away now he knows I don't value his affection and if there is no value then he has no reason to keep me around nor to listen to my terms. I pressed forwards slowly allowing my hands to travel to his head, letting my fingers flow through his hair. 

I moved my lips against his as he began to mimic the movements one of his hands moving to rest on my upper thigh, his thumb beginning to roll circles. I gasped at the added efforts, finding the gasp cut short when he pressed further, exploring my mouth, tasting me. His other hand lightly touched my neck, tilting it up for him now he was stood. He held gently onto me, allowing me to still remove myself from the situation if I felt so inclined. 

He took a step back, evening his breathing as I was left embarrassed at my reactions. It might have been in my best interest but I still engaged in front of the boys and all. I didn't look back at the two, only imaging their expressions, John's eyes would be almost popping out of his skull and Sherlock would have a look of disdain. Instead I kept my eyes trained on Moriarty, probably looking needy and riled up but he just seemed impressed, a smug smile painted his face as he looked back at me. 

He straightened his suit, fixing his hair as best as he could before his gaze shifted to Sherlock, the smug smirk becoming greater. "Well, if we are quite done here, we'll be off." He said darkly, his pupils blown wide as he offered his hand to me. 

I took his hand, allowing my weight to rest on him as I scrambled from the arm. "What about your clothes?" Sherlock asked suddenly. I looked at him dubiously, a bit of a strange reminder. But I suppose I should take them with me. 

"Go fetch them kitten, the grown ups need to talk I think." Jim spoke with an air but he referred to me as if I was a child.

"Jim. I am not a child, you can't degrade me like that." I hissed, leaving the room frustrated that he shifted like that again. 

I scooped up my clothes, sneaking back to the living room but concealing myself before the doorway. "If you do cause her any harm, you'll never see the light of day again. I will dismantle every fibre of your network, you will be incarcerated till the end of your days if you're fortunate enough." Sherlock snarled, quietly. 

"A rousing speech Sherlock, truly inspiring but I must say the determination you show towards keeping her under your watch when you have just played witness to her own undoing, her pledge to me contained in that kiss. She's too far gone for you to use as your soul cleansing hero case." 

I stepped from where I hid, walking into the room. "A pleasure as always Sherlock." He took my arm as if it was our custom. 

"Y/N, stay safe and hold out." John said, catching my arm as Jim walked us out. 

"I heard what Jim said, he holds control of my mind John, I'm falling from your grasp." I muttered, tears stung at my eyes as Sherlock snorted. 

"He holds the power but you chose this." Sherlock was shutting himself off again, becoming cold to the situation to cope with it. 

"Sherlock, please don't shut yourself off, I'm doing this for all of us. When he corrupts me and destroys the person you know, you must remember that yes I chose this but it was for all of us, it's more than just you and John, bigger than Mycroft and so much more than me." Jim gave a light tug on my arm, walking us down the stairs quickly, Mrs Hudson giving me a sympathetic smile and a supportive thumbs up as I passed her. She knew the situation better than I could. 

"Well an certainly interesting insight into your little brain and a delightful visit." Jim said cheerily but I couldn't focus on what he'd want as a response, tears streaked my face as he bundled us into a car. I wasn't even sure what part of this upset me, it was all a dreadful hash of betrayal and destruction and I was at the center of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading folks, if you have enjoyed reading please leave kudos and comments to let me know. I always love reading through them to see what you think. Xx


	8. The journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You now sit in the car with the many contradicting emotions that fill you over the whole situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, a little shorter than most but its something

"Y/N? Come on, ya gotta say that was a roller coaster, pretty impressive all in all." He tried. "Y/N, this isn't our game. Please talk to me, you must not pay head to what Sherlock was saying, you are special, you are above them and their silly little minds. You don't know how boring Sherlock's mind is. I thought he was a challenge but he doesn't compare to you. Your mind could not bore me, it is complex and always taking steps in all directions even when you can't realise it." His head came to rest on my shoulder.   
"But Jim, we both know it isn't true. If you learn my thinking patterns you'll loose interest but even if that isn't the case. You want to unlock the you that you see mirrored inside of me. Why would I want to be like you?" There was no true strength behind my words. Somewhere deep within myself I knew that I wanted the freedom of my mind, to have my inhibitions shed so that I, like him could feel secure in myself without the mundane daily routine of society to validate me.   
"Oh, Oh that's just beautiful. I can see that struggle, you want this. No, no, no you need this. It's what you crave. Your mind is magnificent." He was bubbling with the excitement of such a discovery. He clapped his hands with glee before re-positioning himself, closer to me. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath flowing across my face, along my lips in shallow, warm waves.   
"So enthralling darling, I'm glad your tears have ceased dear, my precious kitten..." He pressed himself above me, pinning me to the seat as he bared down on me. His eyes were dark again as he licked his lips. "Just let go. You know that I am the only one for you now, you know you want my chaos to destroy the control you've always faced." I looked up at him, feeling my body shift towards him, he is what I want. I don't want to live in fear, he can release me. I gazed up at him, my shoulders relaxing as I lent forwards, taking a hold of his tie.   
I pulled him closer, pressing my self to him as I ghosted across his neck, nipping at his pale skin, leaving a trail of small red patches. He moaned at the contact, trying to stifle his lusty groans.   
His hands moved to my shoulders, narrowing the space between our bodies as he forced himself forward, lifting his neck from my reach. I reached to caress his jaw with my hand, he lent into my touch, his eyes closed. My other hand traveled from his shoulder to his torso, running my hands along his shirt. My wrist is snatched away and held in place and I look up at him shocked after he had encouraged this but his other hand also came to ensnare the hand on his face. He looked down at me hungrily.   
He didn't like loosing the power to me, I had held the power over him, kept him in my hands. He trapped my hands above my head, pressing them into the soft appolstory as he ground against me. He now held the power physically, I couldn't help but copy his movements allowing my head to lull back.   
"My kitten, my sweet sweet kitten. You've already had your fun today, this is my treat." He rolled his hips against me, rocking gently as he spoke. "You can just sit back and enjoy this darlin', after all you have given yourself up to me." He was at my neck, leaving a trail before I could process his words, moving along my jaw.   
"No." He continued to kiss along my jaw I breathed deeply. "I haven't given up, I'm not yours. Not yet." He nibbled at the edge of my lip, taking it in his teeth as he locked eye contact with me.   
"Is that so?" He challenged huskily, kissing me slowly before pulling away again. "Are you certain, because I can make you mine, claim you as mine. You already are so I don't see why you continue this charade." I groaned as he rocked against me firmly.   
"No, this is wrong, it's sick." I protested, still rolling my hips to meet his.   
"But it feels so good doesn't it, so right. It's what you're body craves and what you're heart shuns." He hummed as he encircled my wrists in his one hand, allowing the other to firmly hold my chin, making me look at him.   
"Just tell the truth, say it." I nodded up at Jim, not being able to form the words. "I said say it." He growled, giving another firm roll against me.   
"Yes, god yes. Moriarty. Jim, please stop tormenting me like this. You've won, I give in to you." I gushed, needily moaning as he returned his attention to my skin, his hand moving from my chin, dancing along my sides till he reached the hem of my shirt hiking it up as his cool fingers roamed along my flushed skin.   
I shivered at the light touch followed by the kneading as he continued. Jim pulled the shirt from me, wrapping it around my wrists. "Now don't move them from there. I wouldn't want to have to punish you afterwards, it's tedious but don't think I won't." Jim let his hands fall to his side, leaning back and staring at my almost naked torso. The heat rose further in my cheeks and I hid my face in my arm.   
"I want you to enjoy this, but I also want to be able to see you falling apart at my touch. That means I want your eyes open." Jim concluded when I still didn't look at him.   
"Theres better." I with apprehensive eyes I watched him as he smiled before leaning forwards and kissing his way back to my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry it was so short but I felt it conveyed enough

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'll probably rewrite this in the future  
> hope you enjoyed it regardless Xxx


End file.
